Arjun Biju
'' '' QUOTE " Fight till the end. You will suceed if you have the courage and power in you .Its not a fake promise , its real as many have suceeded " - ARJUN BIJU Early Life He started beyblading when he was 13 as he was encouraged by his friend and the captain . From becoming itself he began to use l drago and won many battles with it . Present Day He's a blader in UB.W.B.B.A. His first match was against Zain . Now he hopes to become a legend in UB. UB.W.B.B.A CAREER. First match was against zain . He misjudged zains moves and lost the match . He then battled imtenan ( the W.B.B.A CHAMPION) , he gave his best shot and imtenan told "You're kinda good as a rookie Arjun. Keep the good work up and you may beat me sometimes. 'May' I'll say. For now, better luck next time." Arjun felt good in hearing that comment . Now he challenges everyone to become the best . L DRAGO DESTRUCTOR L drago destructor has won many battles for Arjun . L Drago has the courage and power to face anyone.He now want to be the top pf the wbba universe and he want to fight all the bladers of wbba . Special Moves '' Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike~ Soaring Bite Strike is Ryuga's first special move with his Lightning L-Drago. L-Drago changes modes. Ryuga hands glow with two purple orbs and he slams them together. Then, a beam is shot up to space and the dragons form a circle pattern and slam on the opponent. This is known as a Dark Move (Darkness Move).'' Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction~ Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction is Ryuga's second special move where he summons Dragon Emperor to ensnare his opponent in darkness and takes high in the air and slams it into the ground, doing devastating damage. It is the "dark" counterpart of the Galaxy Nova. Ryuga can only use this move when possesed by L-Drago. '' ''Dragon Emperor Surpreme Flight~ Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight is Ryuga's special move used by his Meteo L-Drago where L-Drago rises and entangles his opponent with his body. Then L-Drago incinerates it from point blank range and blasts fire from it's mouth. In other cases L-Drago simply fires blasts of fire to incinerate the opponent. Dragon Emperor Strong Surpreme Soaring~ Strong Supreme Soaring is is in fact a subtitle's translation for Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight. The '' ''Dragon Emperor will fly straight into the air to intercept it's opponent's special move, then crash the opposing bey into a wall. Dragon Emperor Life Destructor~ Dragon Emperor Life Destructor is L-Drago Destructor's ''Ultimate and Final Special Move. L-Drago changes into Attack mode, then rushes at the opponent and becomes engulfed in flames. Then Dragon Emperor comes out from the flames and smashes with great strength.'' About Friends - All bladersEnemy - all the ones who stand against him Rival - Ochena , Koustav Das Bey - Mythic Creature , I- drago Category:Bladers Category:Dark Blader Category:WAR Blader